Discovery
by CaroMio
Summary: After BTVS ended. Buffy has hired April Simms, a newly called Slayer and PI, to watch Angel and Wolfram & Hart after she discovered Angel was having her watched. Nominated at The Spuffy Awards! Nominated at the Spark and Burn Awards!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

May 20, 2003

The school bus stopped a safe distance from the crater. Several of the occupants got out to survey what had happened.

"What did this, Buffy?"

"Spike," she said quietly. The Slayer stared out into the distance, at the hole where her vampire lay buried.

Dawn moved up beside her and slung an arm over Buffy's shoulders. She was quiet, too. Everything they'd had, that they'd known, was at the bottom of that crater. They only had one bag, each, of their most precious possessions on the bus. There just hadn't been time, or room, for more.

The others are behind them, talking about what this means now, and where they can go. Buffy breathes in a bit of strength, and turns back to her friends.

"Come on, guys, back on the bus. We have wounded that need attention. We'll probably have to stop at a hospital in L.A. Giles, can you drive a bus?"

"I think I can manage, Buffy."

"Good. Let's go."

They usher the new Slayers back on the bus. Faith helps Robin move to the back where he can stretch out on the long seat. Giles moves into the driver's seat and gets the bus rolling again. Buffy and Dawn take the seat behind him.

"I think Angel still has that hotel, Giles. We should head there. There's enough room for the girls to rest, and Angel's team will have first aid supplies. Let me know when we're close enough for me to give you directions."

Buffy gets as comfortable in the seat as she can, trying to ease pressure off her wound. It hurts like a bitch now that the adrenaline is wearing off, but at least it's not bleeding. It's an hour drive to L.A., so she closes her eyes for a bit, feeling Dawn take her hand. Her little sister has really grown up. A year ago, Dawn would be throwing a fit over the injustice of losing their house and all her friends being scattered to the winds. Now, she chats quietly with a couple of the girls in the seat across from them, just grateful that her sister is still here.

As they get into the heart of the city, Buffy directs Giles to the Hyperion. He pulls the bus up in front of the hotel, and everybody files out, eager to stretch their legs. Buffy, Willow, and Faith walk up to the doors.

"That's funny. The lights are off in the lobby."

Willow tries the door, and it's unlocked, so somebody must be around somewhere.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Buffy calls.

The door to Angel's office opens. "Buffy? Willow, Faith, what are you all doing here? Is everything alright? Angel mentioned you were facing an apocalypse in Sunnydale." Wes looked concerned, and curious.

"Wesley, you look…different. No more stuffy Watcher clothes," Buffy quipped. "Listen, we need some place to stay for a few days, or so. Sunnydale is gone, so Giles needs time to make arrangements for us. Are you the only one here?"

"Yes. I was just picking up some books, and files. We've relocated, as it were, but Angel still owns the hotel, so don't worry about that. How many are with you, and does anyone need medical attention? I'm sure Angel won't mind you being here."

"Great, that's a relief. We have around 20 girls, plus the Scoobies. We're going to need some first-aid stuff, and food. We also have a couple people that need to get to a hospital. What floors have usable rooms?"

"I believe all the rooms on the second floor are functional. I'm sorry we don't have more to offer, but it's only been the few of us living here. I'll show you the rooms that have been fixed up." Wesley gestured toward the stairs.

"Will, Faith, tell everybody they can come in, and get Giles or Xander to take the wounded to the nearest hospital." Buffy and Wes walked up the stairs.

Angel's team now had living quarters provided by Wolfram and Hart, if they wanted to use them. Wes had his own apartment already, Angel had moved into the executive suite immediately, and Fred, Gunn, and Lorne were still figuring things out for themselves. They had only been with the company for two weeks, but already, they were swamped with work. Wes pointed out the rooms that had been lived in first to Buffy. He told her she could divide them how she wished. He then told her the room numbers on the second and third floors that were safe to inhabit. With the recent influx of people that had come to the hotel to see Jasmine, practically every room had been cleaned and somehow found a bed, but the second floor would accommodate Buffy's group with plenty of space left over.

When they came back down to the lobby, the girls were bringing in the various items they had managed to stow on the bus this morning, Giles was making calls, and the bus was no longer out front.

"Xander took those who need attention to the hospital, Buffy. He said he'd call once they've been seen," Willow informed her.

"Good. Can you and Faith show the girls around since you've been here before? We need to start thinking about food and stuff."

"Sure, B. I remember where the kitchen is. Wes, is there anything left in the fridge?"

"Not likely, though there may be something in the freezer still. None of us have been here much over the past two weeks," Wes replied.

The rest of the day, and evening was very busy. Giles managed to get in touch with a couple Watchers still alive that he trusted back in England. He was taking charge of the Council assets, and reforming the organization. Any of the girls who still had family tried to reach them. Giles informed all the new Slayers that they could go back to their lives if they wanted to. Neither he, nor Buffy, wanted anyone with them against their will. A few of the girls, the youngest, wanted to go back to their families, but most were willing to stick it out for now. Many of them had nothing to go back to, thanks to the Bringers.

Wes arranged for food and basic supplies to be delivered, then left, citing a mountain of work he had to do. He handed Buffy the keys before he left.

The next few days saw the wounded coming home, all patched up. Robin was now staying with Faith. The doctors had let him go as long as he promised to stay in bed and not move around much. Willow did a locator spell on a globe for new Slayers. They had so many to find and teach. A local map showed a few in Southern California, so they started trying to contact these girls.

The first they talked to was April, because she walked in the door and requested to talk to Buffy. They quickly found many things in common, including both going to Hemery High. April was a year behind Buffy, and had run in a different crowd, but she had heard the rumors when Buffy had been expelled. Buffy liked April right away. She had that quality, like Tara, that made you want to talk with her, only April wasn't shy. She was a beautiful, confident businesswoman who had carried on in her father's name for two years, now. Buffy basically ended up spilling her life story as a Slayer to the girl, including her relationship with Spike.

April listened, but never judged. It just wasn't her style. She found Buffy's tale fascinating, and the events were backed up by the others, too. She also clicked with Dawn, and took the girl shopping for some much needed clothes and things while the group was in L.A. Dawn added her own version to Buffy's story, from her point of view, and talked about the friendship she had had with Spike over a year ago. She quietly expressed her regret that she would never get the chance to make things right with him. April felt for the girl that had lost her one true best friend.

The first Sunday after the collapse of Sunnydale, the group drove out to a quiet cliff overlooking the ocean for a memorial service for those they had lost. The girls paid their respects to their fellow Potentials, tossing a rose over the edge after they spoke. They then walked back to the bus to wait for the Scoobies to say their goodbyes privately.

They remembered Anya, Xander allowing himself tears for the first time since he had discovered she hadn't made it out. Andrew got carried away, as usual, in his speech, but it lightened the mood a little. The others eventually left Dawn and Buffy alone.

"Do you think he's in a better place, Buffy?" Dawn was the first to broach the subject.

"I hope so, Dawn. He saved the world. I'd like to think that 7 billion people might outweigh his earlier exploits."

"I wish I had the chance to tell him I'm sorry. I never talked to him after he first came back. He…probably died thinking I hate him, but I don't."

"Oh, Dawnie, I'm sure he knew. It's me he didn't believe."

"Did you love him, Buffy?"

"Yeah, by the end I did, I do, but he didn't believe me when I said it. He just told me to leave the cavern," she admitted quietly. No more secrets from her sister.

"I never thought he wouldn't be here, you know? Even if he wasn't around, he'd still be here somewhere, longer than we would. What do we do now, Buffy?"

"We live, just like Spike wanted us to. I'm going to try to show you the world, Dawn, just like I said I would a year ago. The Hellmouth is closed, and we're free. Spike gave us that. Where would you like to go?"

Dawn linked arms with her sister as they started back toward the bus. "Paris, maybe? I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. What about you?"

"I was thinking about Rome."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

April Simms was 21, and a Los Angeles native. Her dad was a private detective, until an accident on a case took him out of the business. April was raised to work with her dad and carry on the family legacy. By her slim build and graceful demeanor, you'd think she was a dancer, until she showed you the card identifying her hands as a registered lethal weapon. See, her father wanted her to be prepared, so April was enrolled in multiple martial arts, taught how to use a gun, and every surveillance technique in the book by age 14. By age 18, she was an accepted and respected member of his team.

One thing that made April exceptionally good at her job was that she was clairvoyant. She'd been getting premonitions since puberty, and they kept her out of a lot of scrapes. This was how she knew Buffy Summers would be visiting here after the collapse of Sunnydale. April was one of the first new Slayers that would be contacted by Buffy and her friends, and she was cool with that. April had lived in L.A. all her life, so she knew what lurked in the city at night, and heard rumors through others in the business of demon fighters. Not that anyone would openly admit they existed. Only in whispers behind closed doors, to those people who wouldn't automatically think you were crazy.

April was older than most of these new Slayers. She listened to Buffy, and the others, took notes on what might happen in her life now, and politely declined to follow the team to England. She and Buffy hit it off right away, being so close in age, so Buffy respected her decision. It didn't surprise April a couple weeks later when she got a call from Buffy with a job offer. Buffy had noticed that her ex, Angel, was keeping tabs on her, so the Slayer wanted April to keep tabs on Angel in return. She would report any findings directly to Buffy, as well as taking her orders only from her. All April had to do was keep an eye out and an ear open around the city while she went about her work.

Several months later, April found something worthy of reporting.

November 2003

April was out on surveillance, as usual. She'd heard rumors for about 2 weeks of a man in black dusting vampires in alleys and such around the city. She wondered if Angel was back out doing field work, like old times, so she was stationed across the street from Wolfram and Hart, waiting for someone she recognized to leave. She saw a figure exit the lobby and continue down the street on foot.

'Well, well, this could be interesting,' she thought. April followed on the rooftops. Her mark was heading towards the nightclubs. He paused for a moment, as if he heard something, then took off running for a dark side street.

April hurried to catch up, and saw the man approach another man with a young woman. The woman didn't appear to be having a good time. He grabbed the other man by the shoulders, away from the woman, and punched him in the face, causing him to morph into his demon personage. Her mark did the same, fought with the vampire for a couple minutes, and staked him. April documented the whole thing with her digital camera. She recorded it as video, but she was too high up to get sound. She watched the vigilante help the young woman to her feet and speak to her, probably telling her to run home. She ran off in the direction of an all-night diner a block over. April stopped recording, and prepared to follow the vigilante again.

She had a good idea who this was, but she wanted more proof to confirm it.

April had followed her subject nearly every night for a week. He was always dressed in all black, including a leather coat, and nearly always smoked a cigarette after a fight. He'd been taking out fledglings, for the most part, never gaining a scratch. She definitely admired his fighting style. It was the perfect combination of street brawler and finesse. He was lithe, graceful, light on his feet – a dancer of the deadliest kind. She knew she'd have to talk to him soon to really confirm her hunch, before sending her report to her boss. April really didn't want to mess this up.

Tonight, he'd run into something other than vampires. She had no clue what these demons were, but they were big, ugly, and didn't appear to be in a good mood. She watched her subject taunt them into a fight, pulling a knife out of somewhere. He'd started off with two, who were keeping him pretty busy, and didn't notice the two others come out of a connecting alley. April certainly didn't think 4 against 1 was fair odds, but she remained where she was, until she saw one of the new demons shove a blade into her subject's liver. Her man in black yanked out the blade and used it to kill the demon. One other was already disabled, and the other two were still circling the wounded vampire warily.

April set her bag on the roof and dropped down to the street below.

"This a private party, or can anyone join in?" she asked, announcing her presence.

Three heads whipped around to look at her, the vampire's eyes widening slightly when he sensed she was a slayer. April jumped in, attacking one of the demons with a flurry of kicks and punches, all aimed for the typical vulnerable areas. She must have gotten a good shot in on the demon, for it dropped to its knees and howled like it got hit in the balls. She took the opportunity to pull the knife from her boot and stab the demon in the eye. It groaned, and fell over dead. She looked towards the vampire and noticed he had dispatched his demon, as well. He was holding a hand to his back, trying to stop the blood flow, but it was still dripping on the pavement.

"I can bandage that for you. My office isn't far from here," she offered.

"Thanks, pet, but I can manage. Blood flow's already slowing."

"Is your home close by?"

He chuckled. "No, not really, if you can call it home."

"Then I insist. This town needs all the help it can get." April's demeanor conveyed that she wasn't going to back down. He shrugged.

"Alright, luv. I'll humor you this time."

"Good. Let me get my bag from where I left it, and we can go." April climbed up the fire escape for the building, and came down with her backpack. She set off west towards her office, the vampire slightly limping at her side.

"You mentioned an office. What kind o' work do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a P.I., and I do private security. The business has been mine for 2 years, since my dad retired. I'm the best in the city." She smiled at him. "And the most honest."

"I suppose being a slayer can come in handy, then." Okay, so he wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"Was wondering when you were going to mention that. I suppose you're wondering why I helped you, a vampire?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, pet."

"Well, I have a hunch I know who you are, for one. For two, I've heard, and seen, that you've been helping people in L.A. since mid November. That makes you okay in my book." April stopped walking and held out her hand. "April Simms."

He grinned and shook her hand. "Spike."

"I thought so! You seems a bit less dead than I'd heard of," she teased, as she resumed walking.

"It's a recent development. How much farther to this office of yours?"

"Just around the corner. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, luv. Just need to get off my feet soon," he replied, his voice strained.

April put her arm around his back in support. They rounded the corner, and she paused in front of a door, fished out her keys, and let them into the small building. She walked to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. Her office was on the second floor. She stopped in front of a door labeled 'Simms Investigations', and unlocked it. She flipped on the light switch and gestured him inside.

"Have a seat on the couch. I'll get the first aid kit." April walked into the bathroom and got the box out of the cabinet with her mending supplies. She took a seat next to Spike on the cotton-covered couch. He'd already removed his duster. "Good thing this couch is Scotchguarded. You're a bloody mess." His lips twitched at her little pun. April lifted his t-shirt, clipped the material out of the way, and started swabbing off the blood with purified water. She applied some ointment to the wound, then taped some gauze in place to keep it clean. "All done. Do you have a place to crash tonight? I could get you some blood."

"'S alright, pet. I can see myself back." He gingerly started to stand to leave.

"Really? Cause you look dead, well, deader than normal, I'm assuming. I live on the top floor. You can have a real bed with clean sheets, and I have cable. You do kind of owe me, since I saved your butt," she said, grinning impishly.

"Pfft. You jus' saved me the trouble of offing those two other blokes," he scoffed.

April took his arm and led him out of the office and back to the elevator. She figured that if he really wanted to leave, he would. She arched her brow at him when the doors opened, stepping in, and he followed, shaking his head, which made her smile. The building was small for being three stories, so the whole top floor was April's home. There was a spacious living room, kitchen, dining area with a full size table, and two bedrooms. One bathroom was at the beginning of the hall, and smaller than the one in April's bedroom, which was the bigger bedroom of the two.

She gave Spike the tour, flipping on lights as she went, and stopped at the guest room.

"This is yours. You're welcome to stay tomorrow during the day. I'll just be going over some case files here at home, so you won't be in the way." She turned to go to the kitchen, but paused when his hand touched her arm.

"Thanks, pet. It's not too often that the likes of me sees generosity from a stranger," he said softly.

"You're welcome, Spike. Can't have one of the world's Champions stuck out of the street," April replied with a wink. Spike's eyes widened at the use of the word "champion", but she didn't notice. What could this baby Slayer have been told?

Spike entered the guest room and looked around. It was simply decorated, with cream-colored walls and a navy comforter on the bed. He hung his duster in the closet and nosed around in the bureau. One drawer held spare linens, then next held t-shirts and sweatpants, and the rest were empty. There were two lithographs in the room. One was of a blooming rose over a multi-colored background, and the other was of a cello flying through a slightly cloudy sky. Both were signed by B. Bayard. As he walked back into the main are of the apartment, he noticed other artwork on the walls. Though there were different themes to them, they were all done by the same artist. Curious.

"So, pet, how come you aren't out there with all the other new Slayers? I'm sure the Watcher wanted you to do some training? Get the full boring research education?"

"I declined the offer to go to London with the rest. I spent a couple weeks learning what to expect, and Buffy was fine with it. I'm 21 years old, with my own business, so Slayer School…not where I need to be." She made an omelette while she talked.

Spike leaned his non-injured side against the kitchen counter. "What were you doing on the rooftops when you interrupted my fight?" He was more than curious about this new kind of Slayer, the first he'd met without some kind of attitude.

"Truth?"

"Would I ask, otherwise?" was the sarcastic reply.

"Observing you. I saw you leave Wolfram and Hart over a week ago, and I've been wanting to verify your identity ever since. Buffy told me all about you when she was here after the collapse of Sunnydale. How could I not find out if it was you I saw?" April turned off the stove and slid her omelette on a plate. "How are you back, Spike? Everyone thought you died in the Hellmouth."

He sighed, and had a seat at the table. April sat across from him and waited for him to speak.

"I did burn up in the Hellmouth, only to pop out of that bloody amulet 19 days later at Evil Inc. I was a ghost until mid-November, when a box showed up at the office addressed to me. There was a flash, and here I am, in the flesh again. Walked face first into a door before I found out. Had a scuffle with Peaches over a cup of bleedin' Mountain Dew." He raked a hand through his platinum blond hair. "Had a boat ticket to Rome, even stood down at the docks…"

"But you're still here. Why didn't you go?" she asked softly.

"I don' know how to show up at her door again, after my grand exit. Don't know if I have that right anymore. She has the chance for a normal life, you know?" He didn't know why he was sharing this with a virtual stranger, but she had that quality, like he'd seen in Red's bird, that you could tell her anything. Still he wanted to shift the topic off Buffy for the moment. "So, tell me what I've missed with the Scoobies?"

"Well, everybody from Sunnydale stayed at the Hyperion for a couple weeks while they figured out where to go. Some of the youngest girls went back home to their families. Giles managed to make arrangements in London, so that's where everybody went. There's a Slayer school there, along with the headquarters for the new Council. Willow and Xander travel all over the world finding the new girls. Faith and Robin Wood are in Cleveland. It's the most active Hellmouth now that Sunnydale is gone. Buffy was in Rome, but she's in London now for the month of December while Dawn is off from school. And Andrew works with Giles."

"You didn't mention Anya. I figured she'd be with Harris."

"She didn't make it out of the high school. The group had a memorial for everyone that died out at the sea cliffs. It was very nice."

"I'm sure she went out fightin'. Demon Girl was tougher than they gave 'er credit for. Did they tell you she was a former Vengeance Demon?"

"Yep. I got the full story, all 7 years of Buffy's life as a Slayer, and everyone that that entailed. Xander still takes her absence pretty hard. He travels alone and mostly keeps in contact about the work only. Buffy gets emails, but I don't think the others do. They gained something in common last May, you know."

"Wha's that, pet?" He'd missed her pointed look, picking at the polish on his nails.

"They both lost the one they love."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Buffy! We need to go Christmas shopping. It's already December, and all the good stuff will be gone soon – Are you even listening to me?" Dawn stood with her hands on her hips behind Buffy.

"Huh?" The slayer had been sitting on the window seat in Giles' house, staring out at the snow-covered street below.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Dawn asked softly. She often found Buffy staring off into space, her mind on another time, when she was left alone.

"We didn't really get to celebrate Christmas last year. All the girls in the house, Spike being tortured by the First – there was so much going on, I don't think I even realized what day it was. Did I even get you anything?" she asked as she turned to face her sister.

"We had peppermint ice cream."

"That's right. We ran out at the last minute to the store and bought all they had. Has Willow or Xander said if they're coming, yet?"

"Willow said she'll be here, but we haven't heard from Xander, yet, Buffy. He disappears into the jungle longer each time he talks to one of us," Dawn said sadly.

"We remind him of Anya, and everything else that was lost. He'll come back eventually, when the pain has dulled." Buffy's response was said in a faraway voice, as if she was talking about more than Xander, too.

"That's it, no more melancholy thoughts! We're going shopping, now." Dawn grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her out the door, grabbing coats and purses on the way.

April bumped into Spike as he came out of the bathroom the next day.

"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed, and stopped in her tracks. 'Wow. No wonder Buffy had the hots for him.'

Spike had not expected her back, yet, so he was going between the bathroom and the guest room in a towel, with another over his head as he dried his hair, and that was why he hadn't seen her come down the hall. They both stood there frozen for a minute, Spike holding the towel up, and April gawking at his chiseled torso. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"'S alright, luv. I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'. I'm just gonna…"

"Right. Sorry. I'll get out of your way." April hurried down the hall to her bedroom, her cheeks pink. She turned around at the door, just in time to see his back before he closed the bedroom door. 'Damn, just as fine on that side, too. Get a grip, April. It's not the first hot guy you've seen.' Sighing, she closed her bedroom door and started changing out of her work clothes.

April tossed her jacket over a chair. She them shrugged off the shoulder holster she wore to carry the dart gun. Pepper spray, a pocketknife, and miniature LED flashlight were set on the dresser. Two knives followed out of each boot. The boots were tossed back into the closet, then her trousers and sweater went into the laundry hamper. She grabbed a long sleeve tee and a pair of jersey pants, twisting her hair into a loose knot once she was dressed. April walked out of her room just as Spike was coming out of his, fully dressed this time. He was in his clothes from last night.

"I'd suggest you get a new t-shirt. That one's got a hole in the back," she commented. He brushed his hand over where the knife had stabbed him. "How's the wound?"

"Healing. Just looks like a scar now," he replied nonchalantly.

"May I see?" Her hands were lifting the back of his shirt before he could really protest. She ran her fingers lightly over the wound, feeling that it was completely closed. His skin pricked into goosebumps under her touch. Spike moved away, tucking his shirt back into his jeans.

"So, you, uh, look like you're staying in tonight."

"Yeah. Just dinner and the TV. Tomorrow's my day off, so no paperwork tonight. Care to join me? Unless you have some place better to be," she suggested, in a friendly offering.

Spike snorted. "Heh, not really. No one will be missing me back at the office. Well, maybe Fred, but she's too busy trying not to look at Wesley, anyway," he muttered. In a clearer tone, "Sure you don't mind?"

"Would I ask otherwise?" she teased, echoing his question from last night. He smirked, and nodded in deference to her joke. "Okay. Do you eat solid food? I picked up some blood on the way home, but I don't mind making enough for two."

"I eat, especially if it's spicy. Human food still tastes good, just a bit different."

"Okay. I think I know what to make. Feel free to surf channels or pick out a DVD," she said, and walked into the kitchen.

April took a bag of frozen Thai stir fry mix out of the freezer, then got a skillet out of the cupboard. She liked hot Oriental food, so this would be easy to make to both their tastes. Once the food was softening, she walked back into the living room to see what he had chosen. He was on the couch, legs spread wide like a typical male, watching soccer on ESPN.

"I bloody love cable television. You know how long it's been since I saw a Man U game?" he said excitedly.

"Wow, some things really don't change. You can make a guy a vampire, and he'll still love sports. Why am I not surprised?"

"Do I sense a male-bashing rant starting?" he asked, brow arched.

She punched him lightly on the arm. "No, silly. I'm just not that surprised that turning evil doesn't change your tastes. Let's see, without a conscience, you probably went to the game still but didn't pay to get in, and you ate somebody for the half-time snack."

"You're a rare one, Slayer. Where's the righteous stance of hating all vampires and demons until proven innocent?"

"Hello! Not a Council-trained automaton. I judge people by their actions, not what they are or who they are. It's the right thing to do," she answered with conviction.

"I'd think you'd be more naturally suspicious, in your line of work."

"Well, if I took the subjects personally, then, yeah, I probably would. My dad trained me to look for the truth, not what the client wants to see or hear. When I take a case, I observe, I do a background check, and then I make my conclusions. People hire P.I.'s for a lot of reasons, but many times, it's for getting dirt on someone they don't like. I refuse to take a case for a client with an ulterior motive. You want me to watch your spouse if you suspect they're cheating? Fine. You want me to find your runaway teen? No problem, but I'll never help ruin someone's reputation for profit."

"I see why you're the best," he complimented.

"Thanks," she beamed, then got up to check the food.

April came back a couple minutes later with two steaming plates. He'd just taken a bite of chicken when she posed a question that made him choke on the bite.

"So, what do I tell Buffy in my report tomorrow?"

He coughed and sputtered, then took a sip of the blood she'd also brought him. "I –"

"If you don't want her to know, yet, even though I think she should, I have a job proposition for you."

"Go on."

"Keep an eye on Angel inside Wolfram and Hart, since I can't get in there myself, in exchange for a weekly check and the use of my guest room."

"Why would I want to spend every day around the Poof? In case you haven't heard, pet, we really don't get along."

"Then go to Buffy. If you're afraid she won't want to see you, you're dead wrong. I know for a fact she still thinks about you all the time," April said firmly.

"She told you that?" he asked, surprised.

"She does. Frequently, in her e-mails, she'll mention something that reminded her of you that day. Dawn knows, too. She often catches Buffy lost in thought when no one's looking. Do you _want_ to see her move on to someone else?"

"One of the reasons I died in that Hellmouth was to give her the chance at a normal life," he insisted. "I want her to be happy."

"Picture this then: her friends finally badger her into going out with a new guy, and he turns out to be a total creep, or evil. She'll always be the Slayer. It's only inevitable until someone over there goes after her." She said it with such conviction, like she knew it was coming. That was odd. "Or, here's another scenario: Buffy finds out somehow that you've been back all this time without telling her, even after you had a body again to go where you want. She's going to be hurt and pissed off."

He chuckled humorlessly. "You definitely know her."

"I do. Like I said, we bonded right away, and kept in touch since. She talks to me because I don't have any preconceptions about her past. Dawn is the only one that talks about you. The others are afraid to mention your name, afraid of making Buffy sad."

"She always hated being handled like glass. Those 'friends' of hers…if you'd only seen how many times they've hurt her, and yet, she still defended them, still cared what they bloody thought. All a bunch of self-righteous hypocrites, especially the Watcher and the Whelp," he said bitterly.

"Then Spike," April put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think –" she gasped, and her eyes fluttered as she received a premonition.

"April, are you alright?" Was that some kind a seizure? He didn't know a lot about human ailments.

"Yeah," she breathed. It was the same vision she'd had the last time she touched him without thinking about it: Buffy with her eyes glazed over in some sort of trance, standing before a man who looked Italian. Classic example of a smoothie – charming, debonair, expensive suit, and totally evil.

"What was that?" he asked, concerned.

"My gift," she muttered. "Look, whatever else you decide, go to Buffy before she goes back to Rome, or at least call her. It's important."

He looked at her, discerning, until understanding dawned in his eyes. "You have the Sight."

"You could call it that."

"What did you see?"

"Enough to know Buffy will be in danger when she goes back to Rome. She's supposed to stay at Giles until after Christmas, so you have a little time to get yourself together, but if you don't go, then I'll have to."

"You want me to warn her?" He was a bit confused about what she was trying to convey.

"If you're there, you won't have to."

"I really hate the cryptic crap," he said, annoyed.

"I know," she answered with a smirk.

"At least you're not insane like Dru. How long?"

"That I've had this? Since I was a little girl. I have the sense of knowing what's coming right before it happens, most of the time, and then there are the visions of things more important. It's like I've seen all the test questions before I take it. The outcome is still uncertain, but I'm prepared for what I'm about to do," April explained. She didn't just tell anybody about her gift, but Spike felt easy to talk to. She set her empty plate on the coffee table and tucked her feet under her.

"Right. Well, if you get the winning lotto numbers, let me in on it. Why are you and Buffy so interested in what Peaches is up to?"

"It started because she found out he was having her watched all the time. Everybody knows how evil that place is, and even if he's trying to do something good with it, Wolfram and Hart is still going to drag them down. I don't know why he agreed to take over the place, but if he signed a contract, then the Senior Partners are definitely up to no good. Do you know why he agreed to run the L.A. branch?"

"Other than liking to sit in the big chair and order people around? Not a clue."

"What about his crew? Do they have contracts? Did they make any deals in exchange for their new jobs?"

"I don't know if they signed anything, but they definitely have doubts about being there. Percy and Fred, especially. Those two are all about tryin' to do the right thing. I told the Poof when I first showed up there that they would be swallowed whole by the place. It's bleedin' naïve to think they can use the place for good. Too many compromises are required just to keep it runnin'." Spike shook his head in disgust over the thought.

"Percy?"

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, former Watcher."

"Ah, the head of occult research. Tell me if I have the rest right. Winifred Burkle is in charge of the science division. Charles Gunn heads the legal department. Lorne runs the entertainment section. And Angel is, of course, CEO. Anyone else I should be aware of?"

"You've got it down, pet. There are two others around there I don' trust. Eve, the liaison to the Senior Partners, and Fred's little science buddy, Knox. He's _trying too hard_ to act innocent. Have you ever walked into that building? You can **feel** the evil." For a vampire to shudder, she knew it had to be palpable.

"You don't have to go back, if you don't want to. The room is yours, either way," she said softly. She blushed and looked down from his piercing eyes.

"Why are you so insistent on helping me, April?" he asked curiously.

She smiled and shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic, and Buffy would kill me if I didn't treat you well now that I've found you. I hope you'll consider me a friend."

Now it was his turn to look away, touched. Spike cleared his throat and changed the subject. "How about a movie?"

"Sure. What are you in the mood for? I've got some of everything in the cabinet."

After much good-natured bickering, they finally settled on a film. April fell asleep before the end, slumped on his shoulder. It reminded Spike of moments with a teenager about the same size, in what seemed like another lifetime. All those nights spending time with Dawn, just so she wouldn't be alone. Keeping her out of trouble, and letting her cry on him when Buffy was dead. Something else he and the Slayer had in common. They had both died twice, both been resurrected. He'd missed her so much over the past seven months. Seven months! He hadn't even been away that long when he got his soul.

Could he really go to London and see her again? April kept saying she missed him, and, god, he wanted to believe that, but there was still that voice reminding him of all the times she had rejected him. If Buffy cared as much as this girl said she did, then why wait to tell him until he was burning up in that cave? She'd had so many opportunities to say it earlier. The night before would have been a perfect time. He'd seen a look in her eyes that had never been directed at him before, in that cave, but he couldn't help thinking they were the last comforting words to a dying man. He had chased her for so long. Why couldn't he ever be the one who was chased after? Every chit he'd ever wanted had been unattainable. He just wasn't sure what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she'd watched the mopey and indecisive vampire for a week, April decided to take measures into her own hands. She knew if she sat on the info she had for too long, Buffy would hate her when she found out. She would feel betrayed. So, April was going to play matchmaker, and at least get these two in the same room. She sent an e-mail to Buffy's account.

_Hey, boss,_

_I've got something new that you have to see in person. Don't worry, you'll still be back for Christmas with Dawn. Let me know when you arrange a flight. I'll pick you up from the airport._

_April_

"Hopefully, she'll come without asking too many questions. This is not news I want to break over the phone." April was at her computer, alone in her office. It was only noon, so Spike was still asleep up in the apartment.

They had patrolled the streets every night. April really enjoyed having him as a partner. She admired his natural instincts as a fighter, and he had been impressed with her level of training. They had sparred once, and April was thrilled that she had finally met a challenge in his creativity. They hadn't discussed Buffy since, but she often caught him staring off into space, thinking. His eyes would get that wistful look of someone reliving past memories, and she knew he had to be thinking of her blonde friend. When he wasn't brooding, Spike was a lot of fun, especially when he was commenting on a movie she'd picked. She ended up laughing more at his impressions of the characters than the film itself.

When 24 hours had gone by, and she hadn't received an e-mail back, April sent one to Dawn, telling her to remind her sister to check her messages. Dawn checked her mail twice a day, so she knew the message would be passed on. By quitting time, there was an answer from Buffy.

_April,_

_There's no Big Bad I have to slay, is there? I'll be on a flight tomorrow, and there better be a good excuse for getting me on a plane. I'll let you know when I'm arriving._

_Buffy_

Yes! Now, she just had to make sure Spike stayed in the apartment when she went to pick up Buffy.

December 15, 2003

Buffy was coming in on the Council jet. Apparently, some of the young Slayers needed to be dropped off to their families in the States, so Giles had authorized the expense. Buffy was arriving late morning, which suited April just fine. She was waiting in the hanger when Buffy exited the private plane.

"Welcome to L.A., Boss Lady," she greeted the older Slayer.

"Nice to see you, too, First Minion." The title was a joke from Willow and Dawn. Buffy was in charge of the new Slayer's training, and second only to Giles in the New Council. Giles had the lovely job of administration, which the rest did not envy. "So, what am I doing here?"

"I'll show you the file when we get back to my office."

"Okay. You do realize you're taking me shopping while I'm here? You know I hate flying on small planes."

"Of course. How is everybody?"

"Dawn is doing well, and so grown up. Kinda scary. Willow is coming to Giles' next week from Brazil. Not with Kennedy, though. She caught the little bitch smooching with some slut on a topless beach."

"Never liked her. Too young for Willow, anyway." April kept her eyes on the road, as they got on the freeway.

"Me, neither. Willow's not that broken up about it, though, just pissed. I think she always knew it wouldn't last. Xander is in Africa still. I'm sure he'll try to call on Christmas. We don't expect him to show. Giles…is Giles. He's been trying to set me up with the Watcher cadets since I arrived in England." Buffy sighed. "He just doesn't get it."

"Sic Andrew on him for a distraction. Should give you a few days reprieve."

"You're evil," Buffy giggled. "I think Andrew would be okay if he just stopped trying so hard. Dawn has kind of adopted him as her pet. She's determined to un-geek him."

"Are you planning on going back to Rome?"

"Dawn is at school in London, and I still have barely grasped the basic phrases of Italian, so I haven't made any friends besides my landlady. Never thought I'd say this, but there really is only so much shopping and dancing you can do before it loses its interest."

"You're lonely without the Scoobies," April stated.

"Yep. So, I don't know what my plans will be. If Dawn wants me around, then I might move to London. Maybe I'll go to Cleveland for a bit and visit Faith and Robin. At least it has vampires. I could come here, except I'd probably run into Angel, and that's an awkward road I don't want to travel."

"Just tell him you're heart belongs to Spike still, and to move on with his life. Though, I think he has, anyway. I heard he's dating a werewolf."

"Really? That is interesting."

"Angel's crew still hasn't done anything troubling at Wolfram and Hart. It seems foolish to me, but they are still trying to use those assets for the common good. I've got a new source on the executive level, Winifred Burkle, part of Angel's team for over two years. I met her Friday at a bar."

"And she trusts you already? She's just telling you all that's going on?"

"She's a pretty trusting gal, and babbles like Willow, especially after a drink. I didn't get supernatural details, of course, but it was easy to know what she was referring to. People talk to a friendly face when they're lonely. I also found out she has a major crush on a co-worker, but hasn't gotten up the nerve to tell him, yet," April replied proudly.

"You _are_ good."

"Best in L.A. Think I missed my calling as a CIA agent?" April joked.

"Probably. Are we almost there? I'm starving."

They stopped at the deli next to the office for sandwiches, before going up to April's workspace. Once she'd eaten, April's demeanor turned more serious. To say she was nervous about how Buffy would react was a serious understatement. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, she brought up an AV file on her computer, and called Buffy over.

"Um, this is a video file I shot recently. You, uh, might find it a bit shocking."

"That gory, huh?"

"Not exactly. More like…unexpected. This is something I really felt you should know about."

"Well, play it, then."

April gulped, and pressed the "play" button. She watched Buffy's face. The Slayer didn't react until the camera zoomed in on the fight it was recording, bringing to detail the combatants. It was of Spike fighting three vampires in an alley, with what April knew now to be his signature flare. Once the vamps were dust, he took a cigarette out of his pocket, lit it, and gazed up at the moon overhead. The lighting was dim, but if you knew his face, you would definitely recognize him.

"You…recorded this…recently?" Buffy whispered, trembling.

"Yes, Buffy. It's not a trick. Spike's alive, well, undead again."

Buffy's knees started to buckle, and April caught her and directed her to a chair.

"How?"

"I don't know the specifics, but he's been around the city since mid-November. We don't know who brought him back, but he's real."

"He's real? Why hasn't he contacted me?"

"I think…he's probably been adjusting to being on Earth again."

"Where can I find him?"

"He's, um…upstairs," April mumbled.

"He's what?"

"He's in my guest room."

"You've had him here, and I'm just finding out about this now!"

"No! I've only known him for about a week. I had to be sure I had the right guy before I contacted you. It would have broken your heart again if I'd called you here prematurely. Before you go charging up there to wake him, you should know that he's insecure, because of your history, so go easy on him."

"I can't believe this. Where did you first see him?"

"Coming out of Wolfram and Hart. I followed him around for a while, taking video, before I introduced myself. I really wanted to be sure he was the guy you told me about. It's all his story to tell, anyway."

"If you've only known him for a week, why get me out here so fast? What was the rush? Is he in danger?" Buffy asked, frightened.

"No, no. Not that I know of. I just wanted to get you guys together again. I'm a hopeless romantic. Merry Christmas?"

"Can we…go upstairs now?"

"Are you sure you're ready? I know this is probably the biggest shock of your life."

"Heh! Understatement of the year. No, I can't wait another second, knowing that he's so close. Let's go." Slayer determination, kicking in. They took the elevator up. April unlocked her door and welcomed Buffy in.

"Have a seat on the couch, and I'll go wake him, okay?"

"Okay," Buffy said quietly.

April walked down the hall, and knocked on the guest room door. "Spike? Could you come out here for a minute?" she called. April waited, but didn't hear any noise. She signaled to Buffy to wait there, and opened the door. Spike was still asleep, facing away from her. She gently touched his shoulder and shook him.

"Pet, it's not even close to sundown. Go away."

"Could you come out to the living room, please? I want to show you something."

"Can't it wait?" he whined.

"Please?" He couldn't resist the pout from any woman he liked.

He groaned, and swung his legs out of bed. Spike grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. April was glad he'd worn sweatpants to bed. She left the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"He's waking up," she said quietly to Buffy. Buffy nodded, then pulled out her compact to check her face. She re-applied her gloss, then fidgeted on the couch as they waited.

Spike finally came out, rubbing his eyes against the light. "This had better be good, pet. I don' like being woken up four hours early," he grumbled. He put his hands down, looked up, and blinked, then blinked again. Buffy wiggled her fingers to say "hi".

"Buffy?"

"Hi, Spike. You look good," she managed to say.

"What…? Am I dreamin'?" He looked over to April, who was leaning against the front door.

"No dream, Spike," she said.

He stared at Buffy, drinking in every inch. She weighed more than when he'd last seen her, having healthy curves. Her face no longer held the anxiety and exhaustion of that last year on the Hellmouth. Her hair was quite long, and a rich light golden brown, instead of blonde. The only clue that she had lived harder than most ever would was in her eyes, the look that said she knew too much, even though she was now smiling happily at him.

Buffy stood up, and slowly walked toward Spike, like she was trying not to spook a skittish animal. She finally stopped just in front of him, and reached out for the hand she had held when they had burst into flames down in the Hellmouth. Spike shivered at her touch, still staring at her like he didn't think she was real.

"You're really here," Buffy whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. That broke Spike's trance, as he reached up to gently wipe it off her cheek. He cupped the cheek with his hand, and she leaned into it, closing her eyes for a moment. Seeing her happy to receive his touch finally undid him, and a sob escaped his throat. The couple reached for each other at the same moment, arms clasping firmly around their backs.

April looked away, suddenly uncomfortable watching the intimate scene. She slipped away to the kitchen to make herself some tea and give them privacy.

Buffy pulled back far enough from Spike to look up at his face. "I love you, Spike," she said hoarsely, through her tears.

"Buffy…"

"I should have said it sooner, I know. I wanted to, that last night, but the words got stuck. And then, when you were…You were so beautiful, Spike. Your soul was lighting up that cavern, and I couldn't help but tell you. A-and you said – did you really not believe me?" she babbled.

"Luv…I wanted to…"

"But you doubted me?"

"Some. I also wanted you to leave. I wore that amulet knowing what the price would be. And that was alright, as long as I knew you and Niblet were safe. The first thing I asked the Poof when I popped out in his office was if you had made it out okay."

"I love you, Spike. I've missed you so much," she said fervently. "I want to know everything that's happened to you since you came back."

"Well, pet, it's kind of a long story," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"It can't be that long if you've only been walking around L.A. for a few weeks," she teased. They took a seat on the couch.

"I didn't pop out of the amulet a few weeks ago. Thing is, I showed up in Peaches office 19 days after I closed the Hellmouth…"

"19 days! You've been-"

Spike put a finger to her lips, cutting her off. "Let me finish. I was a bloody ghost, luv. Worse than that, since a ghost can at least move things. I couldn't touch anything for months, not until I figured out that I could if I wanted it bad enough. And…I was slipping, to a place that heroes don't go. I've only had my body back for a few weeks."

"Oh. How did you get your body back, then?"

"I opened a box that came in the post, bright flash of light, and there I was, solid again. Didn't even realize it 'til I tried to walk through a bloody door."

She giggled. "Who sent the box?"

"'aven't a clue. Then, Peaches and I fought over a cup of Mountain Dew in the desert. I won, by the way. It was a whole set up fake thing," he waved his hand dismissively. "I almost went to Europe, even had a ticket, but I wasn't sure if I should waltz back into your life again." He looked down at his hands in his lap, his William side showing through.

"Oh, Spike. There isn't anything for you to disrupt. I've been bored out of my mind with hardly anything to slay. Doesn't matter, as I'm here now."

"I get a spot o' violence on the streets at night, and April has been kind enough to put up with me for a while. Best Slayer I've met, next to you," he said shyly.

God, he was so adorable when he looked like that. His hair was still tousled from sleep into messy curls. Spike had to be the only vampire she had ever heard of that had a shy side, and she loved him for it. He hadn't tried to cover it much since he gotten his soul. He had been quieter, too, more reserved. It had given her the chance to observe him, and let him be her friend again. Of course, over the last seven months, she'd had a long time to think about it, and realized she had been ready to give him a chance the night he had made his promise to protect Dawn. Then, she had messed up their friendship by jumping him in that abandoned house. Every ugly word she had thrown at him was really aimed at herself, at the monster she felt like since being pulled from Heaven. She'd felt herself incapable of love ever again, until she'd found out that he had left town. Looking back, she could remember his horrified expression after she'd stopped him in the bathroom, run over the whole scene in her mind, and couldn't totally blame him anymore. She had made him desperate, she had refused to listen to his explanation, and he had temporarily lost his sanity.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

"Wha'? What for, kitten?"

"For everything. For how I treated you, how I hurt you, for denying my feelings for so long, for never apologizing a long time ago. Please, forgive me, Spike!"

He pulled her close. "Shhh, pet. It's already done. In the past. We both know better now, eh?"

Buffy nodded. "I do. I – saw a therapist for a while, after Sunnydale. It was Dawn's suggestion. She, my therapist, helped a lot. I – learned not to hide all the time, that it doesn't mean I'm weak just because I'm scared or confused or wanting to cry," she admitted.

"I'm proud of you, luv. All I ever wanted was to see you happy."

She smiled softly at him. "So, um, what comes next?" she asked shyly.

"What do you want to happen?"

"You can't answer my question with a question!"

"Just did," he grinned.

"You – can be the most infuriating - !"

"Love you, too, pet," he responded with a smirk. He sobered and grew thoughtful. "I don't know. There isn't much here for me. I mean, yeah, it's fun to pester Peaches all day, but even that gets boring. His crew's not too bad, for humans, but they don't know me. I've spent more time with April, over there."

"Yeah, First Minion _is_ good company," Buffy teased.

"Hey! You didn't have to tell him _that_ name!" they heard from the kitchen.

"'First Minion'?" he inquired.

"Blame Dawn and Willow. They started referring to April as such when I asked her to work for me. She's my 'right hand gal'. The girls called me 'Slave Driver' before I moved to Rome. It will be good to see a lot of them at Christmas," Buffy said fondly.

"Christmas…bloody hell…how soon is it?" The nightmare of last-minute shopping was flitting through Spike's head.

"Relax, today's only the 15th," she replied, placing her hand on his.

"Right. How about I take you shopping as soon as it gets dark?"

"Mmm, good plan. And until then?" she asked, mischief glinting in her hazel eyes.

His eyes widened, before that familiar leer that made her toes curl took over.

"I'm sure we can think of something," he purred, then captured her lips.

The kiss was passionate, soft, and oh, so wonderful for finally having the love of both of them behind it. They quickly lost themselves in making out, and making up for lost time.

"Hey! Not on my couch! There's a bedroom over there for that kind of thing," April admonished. Buffy blushed, and even Spike looked a bit sheepish. "I'm going to go get some work done. Try not to break the bed," April said, then picked up her bag, and left the apartment.

"Knew there was a reason I liked that bird."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

April stood before the closed door to the guest bedroom the next morning, contemplating whether to knock. It was already ten o'clock, and breakfast was cooking. She had been eating pancakes for a couple minutes when the door opened, Buffy squeezing through it in an effort to keep the brighter light off the bed. Her hair was tousled, and she was rubbing her eyes trying to clear the sleep away. April noticed she was wearing one of Spike's tees, too. Buffy helped herself to three pancakes, smothering them in syrup and butter. She took a bite and moaned happily, nodding her thanks when April set a glass of juice in front of her.

"So, I take it you two are on good terms again?" April asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

Buffy smiled brightly. "Definitely." Her face sobered a little. "I don't want to jinx it, but I think we have a good chance this time," she said more quietly. "I mean, it's us, so I'm sure we're going to fight over stuff, and I might punch him in the nose again, but…"

"You're grown-ups now?"

"Yeah."

"What's next?"

"Well, I have to get back for the holidays, at least for Dawn's sake, and I'm hoping he'll come with me. After that, is anyone's guess. Any decision I make to move or settle will have to be made with Dawn's input, since she's still in high school. I don't know what she wants to do for the summer. She starts Oxford in the fall to study Anthropology and Ancient languages. Giles couldn't be prouder that he has a future Watcher in the family. Maybe it's her Keyness, or something, but she can pick up demon languages like nobody's business. Definitely not a gene we share," Buffy replied.

Buffy took Spike shopping the next evening so he could get gifts for Christmas. He insisted on making a stop at a building before hand, its nondescript appearance making her wonder why. Turned out, it was a demon bank, and Spike was getting new copies of his information, as well as making a withdrawal. He insisted Buffy stay in the car, telling her that the Slayer would definitely scare the patrons off. He'd used the bank for several decades, and didn't want to lose his good reputation. Spike collected a few personal items from his safety deposit box, as well, and left to rejoin Buffy.

"Whatcha got?" she asked, pointing to a small box under his arm.

"Just some personal things I had stored here while living in Sunnyhell. Where to for the mall, kitten?"

She gave him directions, remembered from the previous day, and Spike started the car. He slid the box under his seat before pulling away from the curb, knowing his overly curious Slayer would have tried to grab it off his lap. She pouted, before starting to fiddle with the radio, and he laughed.

Buffy helped him pick out something for Dawn, since he wasn't up-to-date on what she might need anymore. He selected two gifts, since he had missed her birthday while being stuck as a ghost. Being the clever vampire he was, he also managed to get a gift for Buffy without her noticing, too. After selecting a gadget for Fred as a thank you for trying to save him earlier, they decided on a restaurant for dinner.

Buffy couldn't stop grinning as she ate, looking at Spike over and over again with this goofy smile. He reached across the table and took her hand, lifting it to his lips for a kiss. "You're so beautiful when you smile, sweetheart. That's all I wanted to see from the time I knew I loved you."

"Happy Buffy is here to stay, now that I have you. I do – have you, right?"

Spike grabbed her around the waist and slid her around the booth to sit next to him. "Always, Buffy, if you want me," he replied huskily. The love and affection shining in his eyes threatened to make her a puddle of goo again, so she kissed him. She was panting when they parted. "Eat up, baby. We have a stop to make before going back to April's. If I'm going back to London with you, I need to say goodbye to a few people. They should be at their typical bar after work by the time we're finished."

After sharing a piece of chocolate cake, that Spike originally said he only wanted a bite of, the couple left and proceeded to their next destination. Spike took her hand as he helped her out of the car, and led her into the bar.

Buffy and Spike got a ride from April to the airport the next day. The jet was fueled up and ready to go, and they had received approval to leave for London as soon as they were ready to take off. Buffy gave April a big hug, one that would have crushed her if she weren't a Slayer as well.

"Thank you. I can't repay you enough for giving him back to me. Are you sure you won't come for Christmas? Everyone would love to see you," Buffy said.

"Nah, I've got plans, and too much work to do to take off now. The Powers deserve the real credit where Spike's concerned. Live happy, huh?"

"I will. We will," Buffy replied. She walked up to the steps into the jet to wait for Spike.

He gave April a quick hug. "Thanks, luv. You ever need someone to watch your back, you know where to find me."

She nodded, and backed away. Spike quickly went up the steps, and the door closed. The couple waved to her, before finding their seats. April walked back to her car. The plane would roll out of the hangar and to a clear runway, where it would wait for the signal from the tower to take off. She drove off once the hangar was empty.

"Can this thing go all the way to Europe?" Spike asked.

"We have to make one re-fueling stop before going across the Atlantic. It will give us a chance to stretch our legs for a few minutes."

"And does anyone know you're coming back with a guest?"

"Not yet. I don't really know how I would explain it over the phone. They'd all probably believe I cracked and made you up. Dawn is going to be thrilled to see you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her, too, luv."

Once they were in the air, the pilot announced that they were free to move about the plane. Spike was up immediately, never still for long in small spaces, well, ever, actually. He examined the contents of the galley, letting out a sound of glee when he discovered where Giles had hidden his liquor. Spike came back to his seat with a glass and a bottle of aged scotch.

"Spike! It's ten in the morning!"

"So? It's evening somewhere, pet, and I'm not about to pass up on Rupert's fine stash, here."

"How are you so hyper at this time of day? Aren't you supposed to be sleepy when the sun is out?"

He downed the glass, then set it down, and stalked over to her. "Got something in mind to pass the time, kitten? We've got hours and hours before we reach our destination," he said silkily. Spike started nibbling on her neck, causing Buffy to moan and tilt her head to give him further access.

"Well – uh – there's a room, in the back…"

"Hmm. And does this room…have a bed?"

"Uh huh," she gasped.

Spike suddenly picked her up, she squealed, and he carried her straight to the back and shut the door behind them, tossing her on the bed. It was a little small, but would definitely work. The couple started shedding clothes, suddenly anxious to have skin contact, even though they had spent the whole night wrapped up in each other with nothing between them. By the time the jet had reached its fuel stop in New York, the couple was sound asleep, having worn each other out for the time being. They woke somewhere over the Atlantic, and picked up where they had left off, making up for so much lost time. The pilot announced when they had just an hour left to the flight.

"Think we better eat and get cleaned up, kitten. It's already tomorrow."

"Ugh, help me up. My legs aren't cooperating," Buffy pouted. She steadied herself for a few seconds before starting to put her clothes beck on. There was a tiny shower stall in the bathroom, so she grabbed her bag, and went to go freshen up.

Spike put the same clothes back on. He'd only had them on for a couple hours to begin with, so there was no sense in changing. He warmed up a bag of blood and gulped it down before Buffy would be back out of the bathroom. April had supplied the blood, and he was grateful she had selected a flavor other than pig. He hadn't been fond of pork as a human, and pig's blood was just plain swill. Burba weed had helped, or anything else really spicy. He would have to take Buffy to the Indian restaurant he knew in London, if it was still there. Fabulous curry.

Buffy came out looking relaxed and smelling like peaches and vanilla. Her hair was dried in bouncy waves cascading over her shoulders, and she was dressed a bright blue sweater and low-slung, dark jeans. Just a sliver of her toned golden stomach was visible as she put her things away, and it made him want her all over again. She was his goddess, woman and girl and Slayer all wrapped up one. She still resembled a college co-ed, and he wondered if she had tried to pick up any classes again.

"What's there to eat? I'm starving!" Buffy announced.

"Your minion anticipated that. There's a full meal in the cooler she sent with us, besides my blood. All we have to do is re-heat it."

"One of the reasons why I love her: April thinks of everything. I'm going to call Dawn and let her know the plane's coming in on time."

'Figures, she runs from kitchen duty.' Spike started taking out containers and putting them in the microwave. April had marked them all with Post-Its for the cook time. He was setting two full plates on the table in front of the captain's chairs when Buffy ended her call.

"How's the Bit?"

"Fine. She's been keeping everyone in the house from decorating the tree until I get back. She'll be at the airport with Giles' car when we land."

He nodded, and started eating. Buffy could see that he was nervous about seeing Dawn so soon. It warmed her heart that he still cared so much for her sister. She said she would be waiting in the reception area for private planes, so there wouldn't really be time to prepare her sister before she would see Spike coming with her. Buffy had to admit to herself that she was nervous about Dawn's reaction, too.

Once they landed, Spike grabbed her bag, his, and the small cooler. "Is that everything, pet?"

"Yep. This way." She led him to the airport entrance.

Spike spotted a long-legged brunette sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area, reading a magazine. Her long hair was partially over her face, her head tilted down to the magazine on her lap.

"Hey, Dawnie!" Buffy called, as she noticed her.

"Buffy, you sound happi-er…Oh my god…" Her magazine slid to the floor as she sat still, mouth dropped in shock. She blinked, not quite believing what she was seeing.

At his softly spoken, "Hey, Niblet," she was up and out of the chair, pouncing on Spike in a hug that would have inhibited breathing, if he'd needed to.

"What – how – when? You're really here? Buffy, he's really here." Suddenly, she smacked him on the shoulder. "Where have you been all these months, if you've been alive, huh?" Bright blue eyes regarded him fiercely, her hands on her hips. She was a Summers, alright.

"Dawn, we'll explain everything when we get back to the house, okay? When everyone's together? I don't want Spike to have to tell the story over and over again. Don't be mad, Dawnie. He hasn't been avoiding us," Buffy explained.

Dawn hugged him again; a couple tears escaping down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're alive again, Spike. Well, you know what I mean." She looked back at Buffy. "Does this mean he's staying?"

"If you're asking if we're together, the answer is yes. We still love each other very much, and I want to discuss things with you, after Christmas. Let's get going back to Giles'. The girls must be dying to get to that tree."

"Right. Car's this way!" Dawn took an arm of each of them, and all but skipped to the parking lot. Sure, she was 17, but that didn't keep her from being giddy now that her best friend was back, and together with her sister and not hiding it this time. She couldn't ask for a better Christmas wish.

Dawn bombarded Spike with questions the whole way to Giles' house. She insisted that he take the seat next to her, making her sister sit in the back. Buffy was so glad to see her sister this happy, that she let it slide, just this once. Dawn drove as fast as she could get away with, so it wasn't long before they pulled up to the brick home. It was quite good sized, but only Giles, Dawn, and his housekeeper lived there full time. There were two more bedrooms for guests upstairs, and there was a pull-out bed in Giles' study, too. Buffy had one of those rooms, and Willow would have the other once she arrived.

"Welcome to Casa Giles. I have to warn you, there are at least 10 teenage girls in there that have been eating cookies all day. I don't know why Giles agreed to a tree party here, but any of the girls from the Slayer school that didn't go home for Christmas were invited. I could make a diversion in the living room so you guys can go through the back up to Buffy's room. It will give you a chance to put your stuff down before they swarm you," Dawn suggested.

"Good idea, Dawnie. You go ahead." Buffy led Spike along the side of the house to the kitchen entrance off the garden. They didn't hear anyone in the room, so she opened the door.

"Luv, I need an invite."

"Oh, yeah. Come in, Spike, and hurry up." She'd been living there since Thanksgiving-time, so it was good enough for him to cross the barrier. She hurried him up the back stairs to her room and shut the door before they could be seen.

"Nice room, pet. Nice, firm bed," he said, bouncing on the mattress. She shook her head at him, smiling.

"We don't have time for that right now, mister. I'm going to unpack, and then we're going down to rescue my sister from the sugar addicts."

He couldn't resist giving her a bone-melting kiss before they left. "Now, we can go."

She led him through the house, pointing rooms out along the way. The front staircase went down to the entryway, which was also open to the living room. She stopped at the door, and waited for someone to notice them.

"There's Buffy. Dawn wouldn't let us go get you. Who's the guy?" one of the Slayerettes said.

Giles and Willow entered from the other doorway.

"Dear Lord!" Giles exclaimed. "Aren't you dead?"

"Have been for a long time, Watcher. Red, you're looking well. The hair is quite fetching."

"Uh, thanks," she responded, puzzled. "Um, Buffy? Is there something about your L.A. trip you forgot to mention?"

The Slayers that had been in Sunnydale were talking with the others in the corner, filling them in on who they thought the newcomer was.

"Okay! Everyone have a seat, and we'll explain," Buffy said over all the conversation.

They all recognized the Slayer tone, and quickly complied. Buffy, Spike, and Dawn had a seat on the sofa, the others sitting or standing across from them, and waiting.

"For those who don't know, this is Spike." The mention of his name sent murmurs going among the girls. They had all heard about the vampire who'd sacrificed himself in the Hellmouth. "Yes, it's true that he died in the Hellmouth, but for whatever reason, he was brought back. Spike can tell you the particulars. April called me and convinced me to come out to L.A. She found Spike a couple weeks ago while keeping an eye on the city for me, and befriended him so she could make sure she had the right vampire. April reunited us, and here we are."

Giles sighed, seeing his Slayer and Spike holding hands, and started cleaning his glasses. He'd grown to respect Spike for what he'd done in the Hellmouth, but that didn't mean he wanted Buffy to have another relationship with a vampire. She finally had the chance for a mostly normal life. Willow was smiling supportively. She knew how upset Buffy had been after Spike's death, and they had had a serious talk about Buffy's true feelings. She just wanted to see her best friend happy, and she was glowing next to Spike. Willow had studied how to read auras over the past months, wanting to see what Tara could about people, and what she was reading off the couple now obviously showed that they were soulmates.

Giles cleared his throat. "Ahem, Spike. How did you come to be – err – undead again? We understood that the amulet had burned you up."

"It did, and my ashes were sucked into it. I don't know how it came to be there, but the amulet was sent to Peaches' office, he opened the envelope, and I materialized right there in front of his crew. Took only a minute to discover that I was a bloody ghost, and I stayed that way until mid-November. I got a box in the mail, it was opened for me, there was a flash of light, and poof – solid again. April found me within a few weeks because I'd started patrolling the streets at night, having nothing else better to do. She arranged for me and Buffy to meet up again, and I couldn't have been happier to leave L.A."

"And what are your plans now?" Giles asked suspiciously.

"Taking my girl wherever she wants to go," Spike responded, looking Giles in the eye. The two seemed to be in a standoff.

"Well, that tree is still waiting. How about we get to it, huh?" Dawn blurted out.

"Right, Dawnie. You mentioned the girls have been waiting for me all day to start decorating," Buffy added, standing up, as well.

"I'll help," Willow said, following the sisters. This got the teens moving, retrieving boxes of ornaments and bringing them back to place close to the tree. The tree stood in the corner, in front of the windows, so it would be visible from the street when lit. The activity reminded Giles that now wasn't the time to grill the vampire. He stopped next to Spike, keeping his voice low.

"I can see that she's happy with you, right now, but if you ever hurt her, you'll be wishing I just stake you."

"Fair enough, Rupert," Spike said, just as seriously.

The Watcher searched his face, and nodded, then went to help the girls reach to taller branches. Spike moved over to where Buffy was chatting with Willow, and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I just want to say that I'm in full support of you guys. I only want to see you happy, Buffy."

"Thanks, Red. It's appreciated," Spike said, smiling. "I think I'm going to retreat for a couple hours of kip before the baby Slayers start bombarding me with questions."

"Okay, baby. I'll wake you for dinner." Buffy gave him a soft kiss, before he snuck away and upstairs.

Spike spent the rest of the days up to Christmas trying to fend off curious teen girls whenever he wasn't with Buffy. They wanted to know if anything/everything they had read was true. They wanted to know what it felt like to be a ghost. They wanted to know how he had gotten his soul. Then, they wanted to know about Angelus and Drusilla, the other famous Aurelian vampires they read about. Buffy started to tease him about becoming one of the teachers at the Slayer Academy. This led to them all wanting to spar with him, too, and finally he'd had enough.

"Please, luv. Tell me those girls won't be here tomorrow for Christmas. I need a bleedin' break! They _never_ run out of questions!"

"Awww, poor baby. I promise we'll go look for another place to stay after tomorrow. Eventually, something else will fascinate them, and they'll get bored with you. Since it's Christmas Eve, you get to open a present. Which one do you want?" Buffy said.

"How about this one?" he answered, pulling her down to the bed.

Christmas morning…

Buffy was awakened by Dawn knocking on the door. They were having breakfast, and her sister wasn't going to let her sleep through it. She put a robe on over her pajamas, and slipped her feet into her fuzzy slippers. The wood floors in Giles' house were freezing to bare feet in winter. She kissed the top of Spike's head – the only part of him visible from the covers, and quietly left the room.

"Okay, Dawn, I'm up. What was so important about breakfast at 8:30?" She paused in the kitchen when she noticed Xander sitting at the table. Buffy rushed over and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you, too, Buffster. Uh, breathing becoming an issue here," he croaked.

"Oh! Sorry! When did you get here? I didn't think you were coming?"

"I took the red-eye. I've only been here a few. Dawnie raced up to wake you as soon as she saw me come in the door. You look good, Buff. All my girls do. I'm a lucky man, that my three best friends are such gorgeous women."

Dawn, Buffy, and Willow blushed simultaneously.

"Where's the G-man?"

"He went into work for a bit. You know Giles. He practically lives at the Council. Sit! I'm making pancakes," Dawn announced.

"How are you, Xander?" Buffy asked more quietly.

"I'm okay. Really. I've-uh-even been out on a couple dates," he replied.

"That's good. Um, there's someone you'll be surprised to see in the house, so I should tell you now, before it gets busy…" she hesitated.

"Go ahead, Buffy. We ought to be able to say anything by now," Xander encouraged.

"Spike's back, from the dead. April found him in L.A., and I flew over on the 15th to see what she had discovered. He was just as shocked to see me there as I was to see him. She masterminded the whole met-up, not that I'm not grateful…"

"Wow. So, you two are, uh, together…again?"

"Yeah, we really love each other. Are you okay?" she asked.

He surprised her by offering a genuine smile. "Yeah, I'm cool. He's a hero, right? Saved the whole world in the Hellmouth. I'm happy with anything that can make you smile like that, Buff. I don't remember the last time I saw you do that."

She hugged him tightly again. "Thank you! It means so much to me that you're okay with this. I want you to be happy again, too, Xander. I know you'll meet the right girl someday."

"You guys are so sappy!" Dawn teased. "I'm going to drown in all this mushiness. Eat up, before it gets cold and I have to make more cause you guys ruined it."

"Was she always this bossy?" Willow quipped. The other two nodded, and they all laughed.

They had a cheerful dinner, the core group together again. Giles and Spike were getting along alright by now, having bonded as Englishmen over a few games of chess over the past few days. Giles discovered that Spike wasn't that hard to get along with if he didn't start out giving the vampire a hard time. Buffy had been working on both of them to get along for her sake, and Dawn's, and Christmas. Giles' housekeeper, with help from Willow and Dawn, had made a lovely meal with plenty of traditional English dishes, as well as the American fare the young people were used to. Giles and Spike kept extolling the virtues of blood pudding, but even Xander, who'd eaten bugs in Africa, wouldn't try it. There was an apple pie for dessert, and a sponge cake with brandy-soaked cherries, served with coffee.

Giles made tea later, which was served in the lounge by the tree, where the presents had been stowed. He offered Spike and Xander a glass each of his best brandy. The girls had no interest in it, so he didn't bother. Dawn appointed herself the 'present girl', and started doling out the boxes to the appropriate recipients. Xander had brought uniquely African gifts, Buffy being especially delighted with the dagger he gave her. Willow gave Buffy and Dawn handmade blouses from Brazil, embroidered with pretty little flowers. They couldn't wear them until the weather was much warmer, but they were still appreciated. Giles gave out gift certificates, which wasn't surprising, since he was the typical man who hated shopping. Dawn helped Spike start replenishing his CD collection, still remembering some of his favorites. She squealed when she unwrapped the knee-length leather coat he picked out for her.

"My friends are so going to die when they see this! Thanks, Spike!" His next gift of a book she had loved, and lost, in Sunnydale was met with equal enthusiasm. She pounced on him for another hug. He wasn't used to the affection in front of everyone, and would have blushed if he were able.

Buffy was shocked when she opened her gift. She couldn't remember when he would have had time to get it while they were out. "They're beautiful, Spike. Thank you," she whispered, and kissed him softly. In the little box was a pair of diamond earrings, two stones each, and small enough that she could wear them on patrol, but still brilliant. He knew her so well. They were the perfect thing she could wear every day.

"Only the beginning, luv," he whispered back. She took out the hoops she'd been wearing and put in the new earrings, prompting 'oohs and aahs' from the other girls.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, besides replacing what you used to have, but here's your duffle, and everything inside is clean. Um, there's one thing I wanted to give you," Buffy told him, placing a small wrapped box on his lap.

Spike opened it, and was puzzled as he took out an uncut key. "Luv, this won't work in a lock."

"I know, silly. It's for, well, wherever we decide to live," she said shyly, looking down at her hands.

Spike tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Buffy, it's perfect," he said, eyes twinkling. Her relieved smile caused his to grow, and he pulled her close for an intense kiss. They had been sitting in the comfy chair in the corner, having their own moment, and the others pretended not to notice now.

Giles stood and cleared his throat. "Happy Christmas, everyone. I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight, Giles. Thanks. Merry Christmas."

"Wow, our first Christmas that isn't a lull from something dire and apocalyptic," Dawn noted.

"You're right, Dawnie. Amazing what you discover when you're not living on a Hellmouth. Anyone up for a game of cards?" Willow asked.

"I'm going to give the Cleveland branch a call before it gets late," Buffy announced. "Ah, I'm getting voice mail. Everybody say Merry Christmas!" She held the phone up to the others, who yelled the greeting, then dissolved into giggles.

Xander, Dawn, and Willow were soon left to play cards by themselves, the lovebirds retreating upstairs for their own private Christmas celebration. Giles was very glad Buffy's room was at the other end of the hall from his own. Dawn was not so fortunate.

Dawn and Buffy had a talk, and the teen preferred to have her sister and best friend around for a while, so Buffy and Spike started looking for a flat near Dawn's school and Giles' house right after Christmas. They'd signed a six-month lease by New Year's, and would be heading to Rome once Dawn went back to school to pack up Buffy's things. Andrew had been staying in her apartment while she was gone, so she gave it to him so they could still have a safe place for Slayers to go in town.

Andrew was beyond thrilled to see his hero alive once again, proclaiming Spike "like Gandalf the White" and following him everywhere, despite the numerous times Spike threatened to eat him if he didn't go away. By the 10th of January, Buffy and Spike were moved into their new apartment, arguing over how to decorate. Buffy finally used the pout, and got her way for every room but the bedroom. Spike insisted on an equal share of input on the room he'd be spending the most time in. By the end of the month, the apartment was a tasteful blend of their styles, and very welcoming. There was even a spare bedroom for Dawn to stay over, or Willow, when she was in town.

"Honey, I'm home!" Buffy called, as she came through the front door. She was working at the Slayer Academy now during the hours that Spike slept. She hung her coat up in the entry closet and set her keys and purse on the table before rifling through the mail. She placed the bills on the kitchen counter, tossed the junk mail, and sat down to read the letters from April and Willow. Hearing the bedroom door open, she looked up, and her mouth dropped.

"Hey," Spike said, leaning on the doorframe. He was wearing a black silk shirt, unbuttoned; a black pair of jeans, and his hair was still in messy curls from sleeping. Buffy felt her pulse start to race as her own version of sex on a stick stood before her. She could see candles glowing in the bedroom behind him.

"Hi, yourself." She stood and walked over to him, her eyes unabashedly looking him up and down. She licked her lips. "Did I forget a special occasion?" she asked huskily.

He smirked. "Nope. Just felt like surprising you." Spike took her hand and led her into the room, shutting the door when she was inside. There were candles everywhere, and rose petals on the bed. He handed her a glass of champagne and picked up his own. She took a sip, and he took the glass back and set it on the end table. "Do you know how much I love you?" he said fervently.

"Yes, I do, and I'm grateful for it. I have to say, I'm liking the whole romance angle here."

"Good, 'cause I plan on doing it until you're sick of me," he teased. He kissed her, and started slowly undressing her, batting her hands away when she reached to do the same to him. With her shirt unbuttoned, he trailed kisses down between her breasts to her belly button, leaving him to be on his knees. Spike pulled a little black box out of his back pocket and held it in front of Buffy.

"Spike-"

"Buffy, I wanted you for so long, and these past two months have been better than I ever bloody expected, luv. You've always been the girl for me, and always will be. You're the one. Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?" His face shone with his love, and she'd never seen him more beautiful. A tear coursed down her cheek.

"Yes," she whispered, emotion overtaking her voice.

"Yes?" he said hopefully.

"Yes!" she declared clearly.

Spike whooped and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. He kissed her passionately before placing her on her feet again. She laughed.

"Where's my ring?" she happily demanded.

"Bossy chit, aren't you?" he teased, taking the ring out and sliding it on her finger. She gasped. It was gorgeous.

"And you love it!"

"Yeah, I do. I really do." He swooped in for another kiss, and they fell to the bed, celebrating their new engagement.

Buffy finally felt that she would have the life she'd always dreamed of, except it was turning out to be so much more.

The End.


End file.
